Incidents such as burglaries, fires, and/or slip-and-falls can occur at or within buildings at any time. It can be important, for incident reconstruction purposes, to quickly ascertain what, where, and when the incident occurred, as well as what response to the incident was undertaken. For example, if a fire occurred on an upper floor of a building, it can be crucial to understand where and when the fire occurred, as well as why it occurred. This information can be vital in understanding how to prevent future incidents, how to improve on responses to such incidents if they occur again, and any liability issues that may arise if any injuries occurred as a result of the incident.
However, current systems for incident reconstruction suffer from various drawbacks. For example, current systems do not provide a way to quickly gain a complete view of incidents. Further, quick damage assessment can be difficult because of a lack of understanding of the details surrounding the incident. Additionally, repairs that may need to be made to the building as a result of the incident may be delayed.
Additionally, current systems for incident reconstruction may not be able to combine data from various building systems. For example, evidence of an incident included in a building video management system, alarm management system, fire management systems, and/or other building management systems may need to be manually searched for data relating to the incident. A manual search can be can be a time consuming and/or expensive process.
Further, multiple personnel may be involved in response to an incident. It can be difficult to collect and/or log each person's actions in response to an incident.